sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dexter the Wolf
Appearance History tba Personality Abilities Upon gaining the ability to control his connection to Cyberspace, Denver has basically reached the pinnacle in terms of hacking, and he plays a major role in analysis and tactical assaults. Cyber Consciousness By being connected to cyberspace, Denver can understand and handle a massive loads of information, as well as process his thoughts and perceive things at a highly accelerated rate, like a supercomputer. Technology Manipulation With his connection to cyberspace, Denver is incredibly versatile and a threat to anyone who relies on technology. Technological Restoration This is the inorganic variation of healing. Denver can use this to fix his armor and other damaged technological objects. Hacking If the technology is simple enough, Denver can hack and control technology from merely looking at it. The more complicated technology requires physical contact, and a bit more time to take control, but he does have the capability of hacking into military grade supercomputers within seconds. Reprogramming Denver can manipulate the programs of technology to change what it does and how it acts. This technique is actually more effective than manipulating the technology manually. One could consider manually manipulating technology as 'mind control' while actual reprogramming could be considered 'brainwashing'. Scanning Denver can scan pieces of technology and obtain data from it. With simple technology, all it takes is a glance. With complex technology, it takes physical contact in order to understand this. Technology Negation and Activation By absorbing the cyber energy from technology Denver can instantly put it out of commission. This could be thought of as the pinnacle version of an EMP effect. Likewise, Denver can restart technology by applying cyber energy into it. Technological enhancement Denver is capable of increasing the efficiency and capacity of technology, allowing them to work faster and have more RAM/storage to work with. Electricity Generation and absorption The energy of cyberspace is not exactly electricity, but it can be converted into pure electricity. Denver can also absorb electricity, including bio-electricity from individuals. Morph body into pico-tech cyber-armor Made out of Pico-Tech, solidified cyberspace energy technology that, hence the term pico-, is a thousandfold smaller than nanotechnology. As such, the suit is literally hundreds of times tighter than atoms, heavily nullifying the effectiveness of conventionally sharp and piercing weapons. The armor itself incredibly durable to blunt force as well due to its picotechnology, and is able to withstand hits from strength metas foes with low to moderate damage. The most powerful parts of the armor are the limbs, which allows Denver to dish out what he can take, as well as leap over high places if needed. The armor's magnetism can be nullified completely, or activated in certain areas to allow Denver to walk/run on walls, as well as affect devices that rely on magnetism. As a defense system, when being struck, pico-sized machines crawl onto the opponent and seeps inside them by going between the atoms. Upon activation, these extremely small objects self destruct with a minor blast of cyberspace energy in order to stun the opponent. Cyberspace Energy Projection Denver's armor is capable of projecting cyberspace energy blasts, in which he mainly uses it out of the palms of his hands. Denver can projected this energy into either pure heat or pure electricity. While its power can range from stun to explosive, Denver needs to be careful with its potency as ''pure'' cyberspace energy can potentially digitize things into 0s and 1s at high enough power (cyberspace form of erasure). Denver can turn himself into 0s and 1s, however, and transport himself through cyberspace as a means of teleportation. Flaws Technological restoration takes time. This ability relies on places such as modern or futuristic civilization, else it would lose nearly all of its uses. Teleportation is a risky technique, so it is best used only for travel rather than combat. When his armor mode is deactivated, he is nearly as vulnerable as most normal mobians. Trivia